A Lifetime of Love
by CSISzmanda
Summary: An AU in which Natalia and Ryan have been married for a year and Calleigh and Eric are engaged. Life is about to change for our CSI's as they embark on the toughest, most difficult and gruelling journey yet. Parenthood. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ This is my first CSI:Miami fiction. This idea has been bugging me for a bit now so I decided to write a story. So basically Ryan and Natalia have been married for a year and Eric and Calleigh are engaged.**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own the show or it characters.**

**/**

Natalia woke up facing her husband a smile broke out on her face, although they'd only been married a year Natalia knew she loved her husband and he loved her.

"Morning gorgeous!" Her husband spoke making her smile once again.

"Morning." She said giving him a kiss. Glancing at the clock she sighed. They had to get up, they had to work and the criminals wouldn't wait.

She got up and her husband followed not long after. "You get a shower I'll make up the coffee." Natalia said and of course Ryan readily agreed. He loved her coffee and she knew it.

Once Ryan entered the bathroom Natalia went to the kitchen and started up a pot off coffee for them before grabbing some eggs deciding they'd make a great breakfast. She whisked them up, heated a frying pan and got some cheese deciding on omelets.

Rylan had just finished in the shower when the smell of eggs and coffee drifted to his nostrils. He grinned and got dressed quick before heading into the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen Natlia had placed two omelets and two fresh cups of coffee down. She was sat down already so he sat opposite her and tucked in, it was delicious.

Natalia smiled as her husband enjoyed his breakfast. She was about to start on her but the thought of eating the eggs suddenly made her feel sick and she bolted for the bathroom. She threw up into the toilet. When she was finished she stood up on shaky legs as two strong arms wrapped around her.

"You okay Nat?" Ryan asked holding her. She had run from the table and when he heard her vomiting he got worried.

"I'm fine. Dodgy tummy I suppose." She said turning to hug Ryan. He smelled nice. She suddenly felt exhausted and ended up pretty much leaning on Ryan than hugging him. Obviously he noticed it and lifted her up carrying her to the bed.

"You stay in bed today Nat I will let H know. " he said pulling the covers over her before disappearing returning moments later with a glass of water and a cereal bar. "Try and eat something." He said gently before looking at the clock. "I gotta go Nat. I will keep my phone on me so just ring if you need anything okay?."

Nat chuckled her husband was so caring "Okay Mum now go to work before H rings." She said with a wave of her hand before rolling over to fall asleep.

Ryan entered the lab and was greeted by Walter who when he spotted his friend noticed something was up "Hey Ryan. You alright?" He asked a little worried

"I'm fine Walt, Nat was just sick this morning and I'm worried but I'm sure she will be fine." Ryan replied with a shrug. Walter was his best friend and knew that Natalia meant everything to him. "I have to see H. Speak to you in a bit." He said before heading of to find Horatio.

Horatio Caine signed as he watched a suspect was led away again. They had got a case from night shift to close. He noticed Ryan coming towards him surprised not to see Natalia. " ." he greeted with a simple nod.

"Natalia won't be coming to work today she got sick this morning." He said simply. He wasn't even sure what was wrong with Natalia he just hoped it was a bug and not something more serious.

"Okay Mr. Wolfe." Horatio nodded in agreement hoping the young woman would be okay. He didn't have time to express his concerns as his phone rang.

Natalia trudged to the kitchen, she had been sick only two more times that morning. She was now looking for something to eat, she was craving some jello but knew they didn't have any. She settled for some toast and jam, she would ask Ryan to bring some jello on his way home when he rang later. She also had some strawberry milk as she didn't feel she could drink coffee. With her food she settled on the couch with her meal and put the telly on not expecting anything good to be on.

Ryan was relived as they finally wrapped up the case, it was Friday and it had been a rough week with Natalia getting sick earlier in the week. He was ready to go home and spend time with his wife and convince her to go to the doctors if she wasn't better by Monday. When his phone vibrated in his pocket he secretly hoped it wasn't H with a case that would run late in the day. He checked his phone, it was a text from Natalia

"Big News Honey hurry home X"

He was now very curious and thought he may as well head home since their shift was over in just under half an hour anyway what if the big new was bad, he didn't even want to think about it. He popped in to see Horatio.

"Hey H. Heading home, want to check Natalia is okay." Ryan told their boss and his mentor. He viewed the man as a father that he never had.

Once Horatio agreed Ryan got in his car and started the drive home. Stopping along the way for a bunch of flowers for his special lady.

Natalia felt elated although the news was unexpected she couldn't be happier she just hoped Ryan would be just as pleased. This wasn't part of their life plan but it didn't mean it couldn't work. She decided to cook for Ryan that morning. She checked the chicken fillets before sitting down, Ryan would be home in half an hour. That was what she thought anyway until her husband walked through the door with a bunch of red roses in hand.

"You're home early!" She said with a big grin doing to hug him.

"These are for you." Ryan said hugging his wife back. He did a quick scan of her features hoping he'd figure out whether her news was gold or bad. Not seeing any signs of sadness he assumed it was good.

Natalia dragged her husband to the table and let him sit down handing him a ice cold beer from the freezer before going to serve the dinner.

Ryan watched Natalia as she served the food that smelt amazing. He smiled at her as she handed him a plate. She'd made chicken fillets with mustard cheese, roasted tomatoes and a salad. She sat down opposite him with a very big grin. He noticed she had a glass of apple juice rather than the red wine he'd expect.

"Not having a glass of wine Nat?" Ryan questioned taking a sip of the beer and then having a bite of chicken and humming in delight.

"No. The reason is my big news." She said with a smile hoping he'd catch on.

Ryan was confused for a moment but his brain caught on "You don't mean?" He questioned and at her nod he broke out into a big grin

"I'm pregnant." She said excitment bubbling up. She was glad Ryan was pleased. "Let's not tell anybody yet though." She said before eating some of her food.

Ryan nodded and continued eating his dinner. He was very excited.

Calleigh sighed as she walked into her apartment today was a slow day and she didn't really feel like staying in all night watching a film. She sent a text to Eric 'Fancy going out tonight hun?' Then she went for a shower to freshen up a little. When she was done she checked her phone to find Eric had replied

'Be over in 20'

She smiled to herself. Eric had proposed about 3 months ago and they had since been planning the wedding but they were not rushing. They where taking their time to make sure it would be a truly special day. She heard the door knock just 10 minutes later.

"Hey babe." Eric said as Calleigh opened the door to him.

"Hey." She replied hugging him tight and smiling. She loved Eric beyond anything and she was so happy he was her fiancé and that soon they'd be married.

"So we making some more wedding plans?" Eric asked ready to help with the task the guys often avoided.

"No tonight is a relax night no wedding thinking okay." Calleigh said just wanting a night to forget about the wedding and relax with her favourite person in the whole world. He seemed to agree as she started making some dinner and he helped as the two started talking about the day.

–-

Natalia smiled as the image cleared up on the screen. She could make out the shape of her little baby, Ryan's baby. She smiled at her husband who was in awe at the image.

"There is you baby Mr and Mrs Wolfe. It is in good health." The doctor Aimee Henderson said with a smile. "Would you like a copy printing?" Both parents readily agreed. Now they could finally tell their family at the crime lab of it new member.

The two left the hospital hand in hand and Ryan drove them to the Lab. Natalia wasn't ready to go on leave but she promised to stay in the lab, no field work. He smiled at Natalia as they pulled out the hospital. He was wondering if she was carrying his son or daughter.

Eric was and Calleigh had just arrived at work after spending the night at Eric's. They had chosen a wedding date already and the wedding preparations are well under way. Calleigh was excited to see Natalia she had a question to ask an important one. Eric signed him a Calleigh in as the two headed to the lab, they didn't have a case yet so figured they could file some older ones and maybe catch a break and finally solve those cold cases.

Walter was walking towards the lab when he spotted Ryan and Natalia coming in. He greeted his best friend with a smile. "Hey Ry. Man you look jolly. Must've been a real special day off." Walter said with a smirk making Ryan shaking his head. He glanced at Natalia who nodded meaning he could tell Walter his big news.

"As a matter of fact it was. I saw my unborn child for the first time this morning." Ryan said unable to control the smirk that crept onto his face. He watched his best friends face light up as he pulled the two into a hug.

"Congrats guys I'm so happy for you." Walter said releasing them from his embrace.

Natalia smiled at the exchange, she knew Ryan wanted Walter to know first because they really where close more so than he was with Eric. However she was determined to make sure Horatio knew next as this would affect her work slightly and Ryan's too. She noticed Walter and Ryan stopped talking and he had joined her again.

"H next?" He questioned.

"You bet." Was Natalia's simple response as the two walked to find their boss and friend.

Horatio was about to go and see Frank when saw Ryan and Natalia coming his way when they spotted him they waved and walked just a little quicker.

"Morning H. We have something to tell you." Ryan said but he knew it could not be bad as Ryan was smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Go ahead ."

Ryan suddenly got nervous "Something has come up H and me and Natalia have agreed that due to this she is best staying here in the lab not out in the field." Ryan wasnt sure why he was now unable to tell his boss straight.

"I'm pregnant Horatio and I don't want to endanger the baby's life if something goes south while in the field." Natalia said having no problem telling Horatio as she quickly learned she had nothing to prove. Ryan had yet tot learn this.

"I understand Natalia. Congratulations." Horatio said with a slight smile before carrying on towards his previous goal Frank. Horatio had stopped referring to her as Mrs. Boa Vista after she and Ryan got married as it was very confusing since she was now Mrs. Wolfe.

She smiled as she noticed Ryan was now a bit more relaxed. They where going to tell Calleigh and Eric next but the two had been called out to a scene moments after they'd Horatio. Natalia and Ryan decided to head to the Break room till they received evidence to process.

"Have you phoned you parents yet?" Ryan asked out of curiosity but he knew the answer. He knew Natalia loved her Mum and Step-Dad to bits.

"Yeah. Mum just wants to come visit when the kid is born. You?" Natalia also knew the answer, she loved her parents but Ryan had a very different opinion of his family he never told her why. Before he could answer though her pager went off.

"I'm needed for DNA. See you later babe and call your Mum at least." She said giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

It had been a long day, the homicide case had taken them all day to crack and by the end the team was whacked. Calleigh walked to the break room to find Natalia catching a nap with her head rested on the table.

"Natalia are you okay?" She questioned her friend a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. Just tired out." Natalia replied after being startled awake by Calleigh talking to her.

"Today's case was a real shocker." Calleigh said, she was honestly shattered as well but Natalia looked like she could fall asleep on her feet.

"Its a little more than the case." Natalia said with a smile she now turned to face Calleigh. "I've been meaning to tell you but this case came in, I'm pregnant." Natalia watched as Calleigh's face broke into a smile before she hugged her.

"Congratulations guys. I guess that means Ryan is going to have to share you attention." Calleigh said glad Natalia laughed. "Hey does that mean you can't be my maid of Honour?" Calleigh asked when she saw Natalia's confused expression she added "I was going to ask you but the case."

"Of course I can do it." Natalia said with a smile. Before the two fell into comfortable conversation about the wedding and baby.

Frank smiled as he watched Ryan pack up his kit and finish up a report. He viewed the kid as a son and the two had become close since he started patrol, he was so young then. Frank saw potential in the kid and he really had become his own person since joining the CSI's. He didn't want to disturb the man so turned to leave but he was stopped when Ryan spoke to him.

"Hey need something?" The younger man asked. Frank noticed he was still smiling after such a gruelling case.

"No just checking you where okay. Tough case for you with the victim being patrol." Frank said simply. He knew that Ryan spent quiet some time with the murder victim ,Dean Karlson, while he still worked patrol

"I'm good Frank. Thanks anyway, are you okay? You knew the guy too." Ryan noted.

"I'll live. Some good news wouldn't harm." Frank replied and he was honestly craving something good to happen after the dark, morbid day he'd had today.

"I might be able to help." Ryan said now looking right at Frank "Natalia and I are going to be parents." He said and the officers reply didn't surprise him. He pulled Ryan into a hug congratulating him. He hugged Frank back.

**/**

**AN/ I know its long and boring but I had to get that out of the way. Please excuse and OOC'ness I haven't written many CSI fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Here is chapter two thanks to my reviewers! It made me happy. Hopefully this is a pleasing chapter.

DISCLAIMER/ I don't own CSI or it characters.

/

Ryan drove back to the lab with the evidence that he and Delko had just collected, he still had a long shift but couldn't wait to get home to Natalia later. She was still working but not as much so had the day off. He smiled to himself, tomorrow they would go to the hospital and finally find out if they where having a girl or boy. He had a grin again on his face as he pulled into the carpark and jumped out his hummer. He grabbed the evidence he'd collected from the scene and headed inside.

Calleigh was in the ballistic lab waiting for Ryan to bring the gun casing they'd found for processing. She smiled as he walked in, she could just see him in his tux there and then. Eric had decided Ryan would be his best man, the two had become very close since finding out about about baby Wolfe something Calleigh was pleased about.

"Here is the gun casing Calleigh. Its the only thing we have to connect our killer and victim." Ryan said placing it down in front of her. This case was a tough one. Not a professional though it was too messy but they knew how to clean up their own trace. However not even that could make the smile on Ryan's face disappear

"Thanks Ryan." Calleigh said with a smile. She had noticed a change in her friend since finding out about having a kid. The man was always smiling and nothing seemed to stop him. He soon left the room leaving Calleigh to examine the casing. Moments later Eric walked in with a smile, she smiled back glad to see her fiancé.

"Hey you get anything on the bullet yet?" Eric asked.

"Ryan only just dropped of the casing." Calleigh said with fake annoyance but she knew he was just loitering in her lab "Grey and Pink Eric." She said hoping he'd catch her train of thought. She had been trying to decided on Wedding color scheme and didn't want the traditional white wedding.

"Its very you." He replied making her smile. He himself couldn't be happier. He was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Bullet matches the suspects gun." Calleigh said pulling him out of his thoughts. Before the two headed into interrogation.

/

Ryan sat holding Natalia's hand as a doctor put some gel on her now slightly showing stomach. They where very nervous but it quickly vanished as the image of their unborn child appeared on a the screen in front of the doctor.

"There is your baby." The doctor said to the two of them. She liked the young man and woman they where always polite and friendly.

Natalia watched as her husbands nervous expression changed into one of awe and excitement at seeing their baby on the screen.

"He's perfectly healthy." The doctor said with a small smirk at the gender hint.

"He?" Natalia's smile grew "Ryan were having a son." She said and glancing at her husband who was smiling even broader than before.

Ryan took Natalia's hand before speaking again "There he is our beautiful son." He said before the doctor cleaned up the gel and Natalia was allowed to stand up. She smiled and thanked the doctor before she and Ryan left hand in hand.

"Let's go get food before we head to work." Ryan said and smiled as Natalia readily agreed. She loved spending time with Ryan and knew he loved spending time with her without their coworkers around. They did love their little family at work but the couple where a family on their own and would soon have new member so spending time in just each others company was great.

Ryan pulled up to a little diner, it wasn't far from the lab but it also happened to be one of Natalia's favourite. They where seated very quick and then the waitress went to fetch some drinks for the two of them. Ryan thanked her before turning to his wife "So any name ideas yet?" he asked having none himself.

"I have a few." Natalia said she had many names swirling around in her head and she hadn't made a short list yet but now that they knew it was a boy she could start. First by not worrying about the many girls names. The look on her husbands face told her that he wanted to know some of the names; "I like Liam, Alexander, Gabriel. Theres quiet a few." Natalia said with a shrug.

"Lets make a shortlist and wait till our baby boy is born." Ryan said as the waitress returned with drinks and to take their order.

"Fries and a burger for me." Ryan said to the lady.

"Same...oh with onion rings and extra bacon." Natalia said and seeing the look on her husbands face "Hey I am feeding a tiny you as well!" she explained.

–**-**

**AN/ There is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long and its short but I thought that would be a good place to end it. Also name suggestions are welcomed. I hate deciding on names. So please post one in a review or shoot me a PM**


End file.
